


Calcetines rojos

by HarrisTomles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Christmas, Drama & Romance, M/M, Socks, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrisTomles/pseuds/HarrisTomles
Summary: —¡Harry, estos NO son calcetines rojos! —gritó Louis mientras sostenía con expectación unas medias rojas.—Bueno, se parecen... —dijo Harry sin importancia.—¡¿A qué lado?! —exclamó Louis— ¡¿Estás viendo cuánto miden?! —Louis le estiro las medias a lo largo—. Seguro llegan hasta mi rodilla o más arriba...—Pero, amor... Ambas son rojas- trató de excusarse Harry.—¿Y yo para que voy a querer estas medias rojas? —dijo Louis mientras las miraba.—... ¿Si quieres puedo mostrarte cómo NOS pueden servir a los dos? —comentó Harry con una sonrisa pícara mientras se acercaba lentamente a Louis...Harry/Louis
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue algo que hice para navidad hace unos años, muchas gracias por leerlo.

**_Medias._ **

Todo había empezado en una aburrida tarde de sábado para Louis. Se había tomado el fin de semana libre para descansar, ya que llevaba más de dos meses sin un misero día libre, ni siquiera había tenido un domingo libre. Pero ahora al fin podía hacer de vago en su casa.

Sin embargo, tampoco podía quejarse mucho, ya que él amaba su trabajo, pero sentía que si no se alejaba un poco de él, explotaría y no sería bueno para nadie.

Además, ahora se estaba arrepintiendo un poco de su decisión. Su novio no había podido tomarse el fin de semana libre como él lo había querido y así poder pasarla juntos, pero le prometió que el domingo iba a ser solo de ellos dos.

Aunque dos días sin hacer nada ya lo estaban afectando, sobre todo, cuando él estaba acostumbrado a moverse de un lado para otro en todo el día.

Eran las siete de la tarde y ya había terminado hace tiempo de hacer todos los quehaceres de la casa, también había hecho la cena y se había ido a bañar.

Ahora solo faltaba que llegué Harry, pero me dijo que iba a quedarse un poco más en su trabajo para adelantar algo y así tener libre el domingo. Por lo que pasaría más tiempo solo esté día, iba a deprimirme más.

Me acosté en el sofá y seguí viendo el televisor, pero como no había nada interesante lo dejé en un canal de modelaje.

A veces no llegaba a entender como "eso" que llevaban puesto era llamado "moda", cuando él era feliz vistiendo una simple remera, unos buzos y sus amadas vans.

En cambio, su novio era diferente, él si amaba eso que llamaban "moda", con sus ropas extravagantes y todo eso. Tuvieron que comprar otros dos armarios y ponerlos en el cuarto de huéspedes para abarcar toda su ropa, pero Louis no se quejaba, amaba a su novio más que a nada en el mundo y haría todo por él para verlo feliz.

Louis también sabía que Harry haría todo por él, una prueba de ello era acceder a todos los caprichos de Louis y aceptar sus cambios de humor. Había días en los que Louis podía tener un humor horrible y molestar a todos, días en los que su autoestima decaía mucho y se sentía muy triste, sin ganas de hacer nada y días en los que estaba muy feliz y hacía bromas a todo mundo.

Y aún con todos esos cambios de humor suyos, que eran todo el tiempo, Harry siempre estaba ahí aguantando todos sus desplantes, sus bromas y su baja autoestima. Cumpliendo también con todos sus caprichos de una mujer embarazada, solo que sin ser mujer, sin estar embarazado y que no duraba nueve meses sino todo el tiempo.

Y aún cuando Harry parecía llenar toda su casa de ropa, tardar en vestirse horas completas, avisarle que tendrían una cita con tres o cuatro días de anticipación , estar en el baño tanto tiempo como se le fuera posible. Con todo eso Louis amaba a su novio y siempre estaría esperándolo todo el tiempo que Harry quisiera, ya que no se veía en una vida sin su Harry.

Además, cada año Harry donaba gran parte de su ropa a caridad, y durante el año volvía a rellenar los armarios, para donarlos otra vez al final de año.

Sin duda ambos se amaban y harían hasta lo imposible para ver feliz al otro... con esos pensamientos en la cabeza empecé a extrañar con más fuerza a mi novio... Hasta que en el canal de modelaje empezaron a pasar a personas vestidas de rojo.

Louis amaba como el rojo le sentaba a su cuerpo, se le veía tan bien. Pero cuando empezaron a pasar personas con ropa interior roja, vio a algunos hombres con calcetines rojos que no les sentaba nada bien, se veían feos. Entonces, me pregunté cómo me vería yo con calcetines rojos.

Mayormente, no solía usar calcetines, no me gustaban, pero jamás había intentado ponerme unos calcetines rojos.

¿Y si me quedaba feo? Pero, ¿y si me quedaban bien desaprovechando el no usarlos?

En ese instante me levanté y busqué mi celular para llamar a Harry.

_—¿Qué pasa amor?_ —le respondió Harry del otro lado de la línea.

—Necesito que me traigas calcetines rojos.

_—¿Calcetines y rojos? ¿Para qué? ¿Sucedió algo?_ —le pregunto Harry notablemente confundido.

—Por favor, amor, tráemelos ¿si? Vi a unas personas en la tele usarlos y ahora yo los quiero.

_—Bien, lo intentaré, todavía estoy en el trabajo y falta para que salga, así que no te prometo encontrar una tienda abierta y comprarlos, pero lo intentaré._

—Gracias, por eso te amo, cuídate mucho.

_—Yo también te amo, bebé, nos vemos._

—Nos vemos —dije, para después colgar mientras sonreía.

Fui otra vez al sofá para acostarme y seguir viendo el televisor, ahora esperaba ansioso por la llegada de su novio.

| • Dos horas después • |

Louis estaba dormido en el sofá cuando escucho la puerta y a su novio entrar.

—¡Lou, ya llegué!

—¡Harry! —gritó Louis mientras corría a abrazar a su novio—. Te extrañe muchísimo.

—Yo también, amor —dijo Harry correspondiendo su abrazo—. Y te traje lo que me pediste.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Louis ilusionado

—Aquí están. —Harry le entrego una bolsa de papel, mientras se iba a sentar al sofá y agarraba el control remoto.

Mientras tanto Louis se quedaba ahí mismo abríendo emocionado la bolsa, pero frunció el ceño al ver unos moños en los calcetines, para cuando los sacó su sorpresa fue más grande.

—¡Harry, estos NO son calcetines rojos! —gritó Louis mientras sostenía con expectación unas medias rojas y se dirigía rápidamente a la sala para ver a su novio sentado en el sofá.

—Bueno, se parecen... —dijo Harry sin importancia.

—¡¿A qué lado?! —exclamó Louis— ¡¿Estás viendo cuánto miden?! —Louis estiró las medias a lo largo— Seguro llegan hasta mi rodilla o más arriba...

—Pero, amor... ambas son rojas. —Trató de excusarse Harry mientras seguía cambiando los canales de televisión.

—¿Y yo para que voy a querer estás medias rojas? —dijo Louis mientras las miraba y se molestaba con su novio, ya que parecía que no le prestaba atención.

—... ¿Si quieres puedo mostrarte como NOS pueden servir a los dos? —dijo Harry mientras apagaba el televisor y se levantaba del sofá para ir con su novio.— Además, todavía te falta ver algo dentro de la bolsa —le dijo mientras se posicionaba detrás de Louis y se agachaba para darle besos lentos en su cuello, ocasionando que Louis se agite de la excitación, para distraerse abrió la bolsa buscando su otro regalo, pero la cosa empeoro.

—¿Un vestido navideño de mujer? —preguntó extrañado Louis mientras lo sacaba de la bolsa y sentía lo suave que era.

—Exacto —dijo mientras empezaba a succionar el cuello de Louis, sintiendo como temblaba bajo su toque.

—... Pero yo nunca he usado uno de estos... amhh... —gimió Louis, ya que Harry le hacía sentir tan bien.

—Podemos intentarlo —le dijo Harry deteniéndose para colocarse en su delante—, pero solo si tú quieres.

—Yo... —Louis tenía miedo de lucir mal frente a su novio con eso puesto, pero también se sentía un poco emocionado, así que acepto. -De acuerd...

Harry no lo había dejado terminar cuando ya lo había alzado en brazos y se lo llevaba a la habitación, y Louis decidió disfrutarlo empezando a besar a su novio, completamente ansioso por lo que ocurriría esa noche, ya que era la primera vez que usaba ropa de mujer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esté capítulo trata más sobre el punto de vista de Harry.

  
**_Rojas._ **

  
Todo empezó una aburrida tarde de sábado. Eran las siete de la tarde y yo seguía en mi trabajo mientras mi novio estaba en casa, solo y sin compañía.

¿Qué podía ser más horrible que eso? ¿Un Louis sin su Harry y un Harry sin su Louis? ¡Que horror! Eso solo pasaba en mis pesadillas.

Ahora ambos podríamos estar disfrutando del fin de semana libre de mi bebé, pero no, al parecer era de suma importancia mi presencia, como Director Ejecutivo, ya que el Director General estaba en una reunión fuera del país.

Reunión, sí claro, como no. Seguro esa reunión constituía en un spa, baños termales y un masaje de espalda.

La realidad era está, mi padre, el Director General, me había ganado en una apuesta y se había ido de viaje con su esposa esté fin de semana, dejándome una nota con su secretaria que decía: _Me voy de viaje con tu madre, no me esperes, supleme como buen ~~perdedor~~ hijo._

Tiré el papel a la basura, ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Pero no me iba a dejar ganar la siguiente vez, ya que hace mucho no salía de viaje con mi novio o siquiera tenían una cita. Lo extrañaba tanto.

Había tiempos en los que el trabajo de Louis lo alejaba de su mí, Sin embargo, solía pasar lo mismo con mi trabajo que me alejaba de él. Incluso habían llegado a pasar un mes sin verse.

Pero eso no los había detenido a seguir con su amor, en cambio los fortaleció haciéndoles darse cuenta a lo que se enfrentaban si decidían estar juntos.

Y ahí estaban después de siete años de relación... Aunque tal vez ya era tiempo de dar el siguiente paso, ya que lo único que habían descubierto en esos siete años, y diez desde que se conocieron, fue que...

Un Harry sin su Louis y un Louis sin su Harry era simplemente... el horror.

Y ahora extrañaba tanto a mi novio, no podía creer que mi padre me haya ganado en irse de viaje primero, ahora estaba más triste al ver a mi secretaria entrar con más hojas a la oficina y él ni siquiera había terminado las que le había traído antes.

Golpeé mí frente contra el escritorio, en cuanto la vi dejarme otra pila de papeles encima.

—Quiero ir a casa con mi novio —murmuré triste, tratando de ablandar un poco el duro corazón de esa mujer para que me dejé ir.

—En cuanto termine de firmar estos papales, podrá irse tranquilo. —Me respondió Angelica, para después salir de mi oficina.

Angelica era una mujer de treinta nueve años, casada y con tres hijos, que le había caído bien a Louis, ya que él mismo la había contratado, para así trasladar (despedir) a su anterior secretaria, ya que para su novio era una odiosa que lo único que quería era meterse en mis pantalones, según sus palabras.

Recuerda que en cuanto se pusieron de novios, ese mismo día Louis público un anuncio diciendo que se buscaba secretaria mayor a treinta años mientras él se reía, pero quien era él para impedir los caprichos de su amado nov...

El sonido de su celular y la vibración en su escritorio lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Estiró su mano para alcanzar su celular y vio al dueño de sus pensamientos llamándolo.

—¿Qué pasa amor? —le pregunte al descolgar.

  
_—Necesito que me traigas unos calcetines rojos —respondió muy serio._

  
—¿Calcetines y rojos? ¿Para qué? ¿Sucedió algo? —Levanté mi cabeza del escritorio.

Eso si era extraño, en todo el tiempo que llevaban de novios eran muy contadas las veces que Louis usaba calcetines.

_—Por favor, traémelos ¿sí? Vi en la tele a una personas usarlos y ahora yo también los quiero._

—Bien, lo intentaré —Apoyé mi cabeza en el respaldar de mi silla giratoria—. Todavía estoy en el trabajo y falta para que salga —dirigí mi vista hacia el montón de papeles en mi escritorio—, así que no te prometo encontrar una tienda abierta y comprarlos —Sin embargo, sabía que no le puedo negar nada—, pero lo intentaré.

_—Gracias, por eso te amo, cuídate mucho._

—Yo también te amo bebé, nos vemos.

_—Nos vemos. —Colgó._

Estaba seguro que desde aquí podía ver la hermosa sonrisa de su novio, lo que le hacía sonreír a él también... Pero se le borró al mirar otra vez la enorme pila de papeles, volviendo a golpear su frente contra su escritorio.

—Toc, toc. —Levanté mi cabeza.— Alguien aquí necesita un amigo —dijo Liam entrando a mí oficina y sentándose en mi delante.

—Hola, Liam —dije desganado.

—¿Por qué esa cara Harry? ¿Pensé que te haría feliz algo de compañía? La mayoría ya se fue a sus casas.

—Ugh, yo también quiero salir de aquí e irme a casa para tener la compañía de mi novio. —Apoyé todo mi peso en mi silla y la giré a un costado. Maldita distancia.

—Sinceramente, dudo mucho que salgas rápido de aquí —dijo Liam mirando la montaña de papeles en mi escritorio.

—Sí, yo también pienso igual —suspiré abatido—. Y todavía al salir tengo que ir a buscar una tienda abierta para comprarle algo a Louis.

—¿Por qué? ¿Se pelearon? ¿O hiciste alguna estupidez y ahora quieres recompensarlo? Porque si es lo último, déjame decirte que también soy amigo de Louis y es mi deber decirle a su novio que es un... —Le di un golpe en la frente para que se detenga— ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste con tu lapicera?

—¡Porque es lo único que tenía en la mano para que te cállaras! ¡¿Además, cómo se te ocurre decir tantas estupideces?! —grité sumamente enojado.

—La gente inventa muchas cosas sobre ti.

—Son unos estúpidos.

—Bueno, ¿y qué quieres comprarle a Louis?

—Le dio uno de sus antojos, vio que la gente usaba unos calcetines rojos y ahora quiere unos iguales.

—... Ya era hora. ¿Y? ¿Quién se los pondrá?

—... —Lo miré confundido—. No entiendo a qué te refieres. Si Louis me los pidió obviamente él se los pondrá.

—Tienes razón, pero no sabía que tenían esos gustos. —Liam lucía genuinamente interesado.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando? —Estaba mucho más confundido que antes.

—Lenceria de mujer.

—¿Lence...? ¿Qué? ¿En qué momento fue que empezamos a hablar de lenceria de mujer?

—¿No son esos los calcetines rojos que te pide Louis? O sea, ¿no son lencería?

—Creo que te estás confundiendo con las medias rojas, además, ¿para qué va a querer Louis lencería de mujer?

—No sé. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él? ¿Tal vez se canso del sexo monótono?

—No tenemos sexo monótono —dije con los dientes apretados.

—Corrección, ustedes no tienen sexo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicieron?... Ayer me dijiste que se suponía que este fin de semana la pasarías con tu novio después de mucho tiempo... Y mirate, aquí estás, con un montón de papeles a tu alrededor.

—Liam, voy a golpearte. —Tenía los puños fuertemente apretados, no tenía porqué restregarme eso a la cara.

—Amigo, esto te lo digo por tu bien, para que no pases toda tu vida metido en tu oficina sin sexo con tu novio... Créeme que sí siguen así, muy pronto van a ser igual a una pareja de casados con sexo una vez al año y buscándolo con otras personas... Y ni siquiera están casados.

  
—... Tienes razón, jamás lo había pensado de ese modo.

—Y créeme que la lenceria de mujer los ayudará a buscar nuevas cosas juntos.

—Pero Liam, ¿cómo crees que reaccione Louis si le llevo lencería de mujer?... Puede reírse y burlarse en mi cara por toda una semana o puede enojarse e ignorarme por días enteros también puede ponerse muy triste pensando que ahora quiero a una mujer y que quiero que él se vista igual a una... No soportaría ninguna de esas cosas.

—Vamos, Harry, inténtalo. A veces esto es como cuando estás en un equipo y ves a tu novio usar tu uniforme con tu apellido en su espalda... Es alucinante.

—... Ahora entiendo porque Louis pedía sus camisetas en mi talla y me pedía todo el tiempo que me las pusiera... Y lo hacía por verlo feliz, sumando el sexo.

—A Louis siempre le ha gustado decirles a todos que eres suyo... ¿Ves? No tienes por qué preocuparte, tal vez reaccione igual.

—No sé... Pero lo haré —Me levanté de mi silla—. Gracias Liam, espero que acabes temprano con todo esto. —Agarré mi saco, mi celular y me dirigí a la puerta.

—Espera, Harry, ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Y tú trabajo?

—Tú lo harás —dije abriendo la puerta.

—¡¿Qué?! —Liam se levantó de la silla—. No puedes dejarme aquí haciendo TU trabajo... Y con tu secretaria, esa mujer me da miedo —susurró lo último temiendo que Angelica la oyera.

—Es mi venganza por insultarme... Y no te preocupes, te lo recompensare. —Cerré la puerta—. ¡Gracias Liam! —Le grité desde afuera.

—¿A dónde cree que va? —Angelica apareció en mi delante tapándome el paso.

—Liam está adentro, él terminara el trabajo por mí. —Ella era una gran mujer, pero a veces me daba miedo.

—... Bien, puede irse. —Se hizo a un lado.

  
—Gracias, no se quede hasta tarde. —Corrí hacía el ascensor.

Llegué al estacionamiento y revisé la hora en que me llamó Louis y para mi suerte solo fue hace media hora.

Entré a mi auto y salí lo más rápido posible de ahí, iba a ir primero am Centro Comercial, ya que así puede que tenga más opciones. Aunque aún no estoy del todo convencido sobre la lenceria de mujer.

Treinta minutos después llegué al Mall. Estacioné mi auto y salí de ahí empezando a buscar la sección de ropa interior.

Encontré una tienda donde se veía a un maniquí con boxers rojos y calcetines rojos, muy bonitos a decir verdad. Pero al frente había un maniqui con una especie de bikini navideño de mujer y medias rojas hasta medio muslo.

Es entonces cuando una duda existencial apareció ante mí.

_¿Qué hago? ¿Cuál compró?_

¿Cómo reaccionaria Louis si le compró los calcetines rojos? Probablemente me daría un beso y un abrazo, diciéndome lo mucho que me ama. Pero si le compró unas medias rojas tal vez las cosas sean diferentes.

Solo espero no dormir una semana en el sofá, al final me decidí por las medias a medio muslo.

—Bienvenido —Una de las vendedoras se acercó a mí—. Yo seré quien lo atienda en su estadía aquí, ¿necesita algo en particular o prefiere primero mirar?

—...Quisiera ver unas medias rojas, por favor. —Estaba muy nervioso.

—Claro, sigame por favor. ¿Sabe cómo le gustarían a su novia?

—¿Perdón? —¿Ella dijo _novia_?

—Las medias, ¿le gustaría con encaje, sin encaje, con moño, con lazos, trasparentes, de red?

—¿Y si mejor me muestra algunos? —No tengo ni la más mínima idea de como le gustarían a Louis.

—Bien —Se puso detrás de un mostrador y sacó una caja pequeña—, estás son de encaje y son muy bonitas.

—No tiene de otro rojo, como que se ve muy naranja. —Eso definitivamente no era rojo.

—Claro —Sacó otra caja pequeña-, estás son de red y también son muy bonitas.

—No, creo que de las de red hay que descartarlas desde ahora. —Dudo mucho que a Louis le guste las de red.

—Por supuesto —buscó otra caja para mí-, estás tienen un lazo muy bonito ¿no le parece?

—Sí, pero se ve muy largo, no creo que le llegue a medio muslo.

Media hora después seguía en el mismo sitio, hasta la vendedora parecía querer botarme de ahí. No creo poder volver a está tienda.

Jamás pensé lo difícil que sería escoger unas medias rojas, solo quería unas medias rojas bonitas. Hasta creí que llegaría temprano a casa y le daría una sorpresa a Louis, pero ya hace mucho tiempo que me llamó.

—¿Qué tal estás? Tienen un muy hermoso moño al frente.

  
—... Sí, estás son bonitas. —Sin duda eran mejores que todas las otras.

—¿De verdad? Pues estás vienen con un hermoso vestido navideño a juego —dijo la vendedora feliz.

—¿Podría mostrármelo, por favor? —Ya estoy llevando unas medias rojas, que le lleve un vestido más no debe ser tan grave.

—Claro —Se giró para sacar otra caja solo un poco más grande que el de las medias—. Esté es —lo sacó y extendió—, tóquelo, es muy suave al tacto y fino.

—Sí, me los llevaré ambos.

—¿Quiere que envuelva las cajas?

—No, solo póngalos en una bolsa de regalo.

—Entendido, con esté número vaya a Caja, ahí se lo cobrarán y le entregarán su compra.

—Gracias. —Agarré el número y me aleje de ahí.

Al salir de la tienda con una bolsa de papel en mi mano, mire otra vez al maniqui con el boxer rojo y los calcetines rojos, antes de irme decidí entrar a esa tienda.

| • ~ ° ~ • |

—¡Lou, ya llegué! —grité al cerrar la puerta.

—¡Harry! —Vi a mí hermoso bebé correr rápidamente hacía mí—. Te extrañe mucho. —Me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

—Yo también, amor —Le correspondi su abrazo—. Además te traje lo que me pediste.

—¿De verdad? —Parecía muy emocionado.

—Aquí está. —Le entregué la bolsa y me fui a la sala. Lo mejor era mantener una distancia prudente de Louis. Todavía no estoy listo sobre como reaccionará.

—¡Harry, estos NO son calcetines rojos! —Bien, aquí llegó el primer grito junto a mi novio enojado.

—Bueno, se parecen... —dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente. _Calma Harry, calma. No va a servir de nada si los dos nos alteramos._

—¡¿A qué lado?! —gritó nuevamente enojado. Liam te juro que cuando vuelva a verte voy a matarte— ¡¿Estás viendo cuánto miden?! —Estiró las medias cerca de mí. Oficialmente Louis está enojado, ¿qué hago? Por suerte compré las otra medias, así podría dárselas y decir que estás solo eran un malentendido—. Seguro me llegan hasta las rodillas o más arriba...

Un momento a todos. Louis se calmó solo, eso significa que no está enojado. Pero solo hay una forma de verificarlo.

—Pero, amor... Ambas son rojas —dije cambiando los canales esperando ver su reacción a mí indiferencia.

—¿Y yo para que voy a querer unas medias rojas? —¡No me gritó! Es hora de seguir el plan de Liam.

—... ¿Si quieres puedo mostrarte cómo NOS pueden servir a los dos? —Apagué el televisor y me levanté para ir con mi novio. Si recibo una patada en la entrepierna, Liam también la recibirá—. Además, todavía te falta ver dentro de la bolsa tu otro regalo. —Me puse en su espalda para más seguridad, pero su cuello me llamó para besarlo mientras lo veía buscar más al fondo.

—¿Un vestido navideño? —La verdad desde que venía de camino empecé a imaginarme a Louis con ese vestido.

—Exacto —respondí dándole más besos. Y se veía tan hermoso en mi mente, empecé a succionar su cuello mientras sentía la presión en mis pantalones.

—...Pero yo nunca he usado uno de estos... aamhh...

—Podemos intentarlo —dije deteniéndome y me puse en su delante—. Pero solo si tú quieres. —Que yo lo quiera, no significa que Louis también, así no tendría gracia hacerlo.

—Yo... —Parecía dudarlo— De acuerd...

No lo dejé terminar cuando ya lo había levantado en mis brazos para llevarlo a nuestra habitación con una gran sonrisa en mis labios que mi novio correspondió y me atrajo hacia él para besarme.

Al estar frente a la puerta apoyé a mi novio en ella mientras le sacaba la camiseta, separándonos por unos segundos para completarlo, al mismo tiempo que yo me sacaba el sacó junto con mi camisa con la ayuda de Louis.

Entrar fue un poco difícil, pero ya adentro empecé a sacarme los zapatos y también a mi novio. Puse las manos en mi cinturón para sacármelo y botarlo por ahí, quitándome después los pantalones sin querer separarme de los labios de Louis. Él también empezó a sacarse el buzo, logrando nuestro objetivo, pero al estar al borde la cama Louis se separó.

—Espera... —Louis trataba de respirar—. Yo quiero usar lo que compraste.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté sorprendido.

—Sí, solo siéntate aquí —Me condujo al borde delantero de nuestra cama—, ahora cierra los ojos. —Los cerré quitándome mi ropa interior, sintiendo la alfombra en mis pies y colocando mis manos a los costados de mi cuerpo.

A mí parecer, pasó mucho tiempo desde que Louis se fue.

—Amor, si no quieres usarlos, no importa —dije con los ojos cerrados y las manos inquietas.

—Ya me los puse, solo que... —Escuché la puerta del baño abrirse.

—Cielo... ¿Puedo abrir los ojos?

—... Sí. —Y los abrí lentamente mostrándose ante mis ojos a tan hermoso ser, que hizo que mi pene se levantará felizmente.

—Louis te ves... hermoso, maravilloso —le dije parándome y acercándome hacía él.

—¿No te parezco un... rarito?

—Louis, mírame —Tenía los ojos en el piso, quizás por miedo, pero yo coloqué mi mano en su barbilla para que me vea—. Te ves hermosísimo, sublime, increíble. —Me acerque a su rostro, comenzando a repartirle suaves besos.

—¿Te encantan los besos, verdad? —Me dijo Louis con una sonrisa.

—Siempre me ha gustado darte besos —Apoyé mi menton sobre su hombro mientras lo rodeaba con mis brazos—. Eres un ser magnífico, mi amor. —Besé la base de su cuello.

—Tú también lo eres, mi vida. —Louis rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos mientras me daba besos en la frente.

Puse mis manos en su cadera, sin dejar de su cuellos, bajando lentamente hacía su trasero descubriendo que Louis no llevaba ropa interior. Me separé de él y lo miré a los ojos.

—¿Louis, acaso tú no...? —Levanté su vestido y tuve una magnífica vista de su erección al aire.

—No. —Me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Por eso te amo, bebé. Súbete —Louis saltó y colocó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura mientras yo lo sostenía por el culo y retrocedía para sentarme al borde de la cama—. Te amo tanto, Louis William Tomlinson.

—Y yo lo amo mucho a usted, señor Harry Edward Styles. —Afirmó con una sonrisa mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cabello.

La sonrisa de Louis era la que a mí me traía loco. Comencé a besarlo con pasión desenfrenada mientras metía mis manos entre sus glúteos y lo acercaba a mí logrando que nuestros miembros se rozarán.

—El... lubri...cante... —murmuró Louis, mientras yo lo buscaba alrededor con mis manos.

—Aquí... está... —susurré entre besos y destapando el pote, echándolo en mi mano, para después envolver con ella nuestros miembros erectos ocasionando que nos separemos en busca de aire, comenzando a gemir.

—Ha... rry... mmh... —No quería parar, pero tuve que hacerlo. Volví a agarrar el pote y puse otra cantidad en mis dedos para llevarlos a la entrada de Louis, comenzando a tantear el lugar.

—Relájate —le dije mientras metía la punta de mi dedo anular en su interior, ocasionando que Louis respingara y que sus manos se aferrarán a mis hombros, alejó su torso y su cabeza gimiendo en alto mientras mis labios se apoderaban de su pecho.

—Amhh... otro... —Metí un segundo dedo, sintiendo lo apretado y caliente de su interior.— Más... ahh...más... —Empecé a mover mi mano sobre su miembro al ritmo de mis dedos.— Ahh... Har... ahh... —Metí un tercer dedo en su interior cuando lo sentí un poco más suelto mientras aumentaba el movimiento ambas manos.

Escucharlo gemir era el paraíso para mí, sabiendo que ellos eran por y para mí. Además, ver la expresión de puro placer su rostro, sus ojos brillosos, sus talones apretando mi espalda, sus mejillas rojas y su boca entreabierta invitándome a besarlo, no me podía negar a ello.

Podía sentir su cuerpo tensarse y su interior apretar con más fuerza.

—Hahh... rry... ahh... esper... ahh... nooo... ¡Harryyy! —Me separé de él para ver su rostro mientras se corría, sin detener mi mano o mis dedos, aprisionando mi cuerpo entre sus piernas y sus uñas enterrándose en mis hombros.

Sin duda alguna, no había nada mejor que ver el rostro de Louis cuando se corría, su carita tan preciosa. Ralentice mis movimientos poniendo mis manos en su espalda para evitar que se fuera hacía atrás, por lo débil que se puso.

—Harry... Tú no... —Trató de hablar, pero los espasmos de su cuerpo no se lo permitían.

—Está bien amor, ¿confías en mí? —pregunté levantándome con él entre mis brazos para llevarlo a la cama.

—Siempre. —Afirmó aferrándose a mí.

—Entonces, te acostaré aquí, quiero hacer algo contigo, pero primero quitate esto. —Lo ayude a quitarse el vestido.— Te ves bien con esto, pero ahora quiero ver tu hermoso cuerpo sin nada puesto. —Lo acosté de costado a lo ancho de la cama mientras yo me ponía en su detrás.

Apoyé mi peso en mi codo colocando mi mejilla en la palma de mi mano mientras pasaba una de las piernas de Louis sobre mi muslo y levantaba la rodilla para que mantuviera las piernas abiertas.

—Te gusta aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para ser la cuchara grande, ¿verdad? —Me dijo con una sonrisa mientras giraba la cabeza para besarme.

—Y así me amas —le respondí correspondiendo el beso, pasando mi mano perezosamente sobre su cuerpo, apretándolo ligeramente a ratos. Cuando llegué a su miembro empecé a masturbarlo lentamente, pero mi pene ya me dolía demasiado para estos juegos preliminares. Agarré mi entrepierna y lo guíe a su entrada, metiéndolo lentamente.

—Mmm... —Louis inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en mi hombro mientras yo seguía mi camino en su interior—... Har... ry... Ahh...

—¿Te gusta lo que sientes? —murmuré en su oido, moviendo más rápido mi mano sobre su entrepierna.

—Me encaahh... Mhmm... —Louis posó su mano en mi cabello para agarrarlo.

—¿Puedo? —pregunté cuando ya estuve completamente dentro. Maldición, ¿cómo es qué pasé tanto tiempo sin estar dentro de Louis? Esto era la gloria.

—Muévete. —Me ordenó. Y aunque traté de hacerlo lento, no pude hacerlo debido a tanta estrechez. Puse mi mano en la cadera de Louis impidiendo que se alejara mucho y la otra en su frente.

Tantos días de represión estaban siendo cobrados en este momento, ya que lo único que quería ahora era enterrarme en ese agujero con fuerza y rapidez. No podía detenerme ni aunque quisiera. Se sentía tan bien, era como tocar el cielo.

—¡Harry! —Un fuerte tirón en mi cabello junto la tensión y los espasmos en el cuerpo de Louis fue lo que me obligó a detenerme, dándome cuenta que se había corrido por segunda vez.

Soltó mi cabello y posó su cabeza en la almohada respirando agitadamente, Louis parecía estar en otro mundo.

—¿Estás bien, bebé? —le pregunté preocupado corriendo el cabello de su frente y dándole un beso.

—Sí... Solo dame... dame unos minutos...

—De acuerdo, amor. —Besé su hombro mientras lo veía regular lentamente su respiración y cuando creí que ya estaba listo, empecé a moverme de nuevo.

—No, Harry... Espera. —Trató de darse la vuelta y alejarme de él con su mano pero lo detuve poniendo mi mano sobre la suya.

—Solo una vez más amor, por favor. Te prometo que no durará mucho —le prometí besando su frente y sus párpados.

—... Está bien, solo... termina rápido... —Louis suspiró mientras se agarraba el borde de la cama con sus manos tratando de respirar profundo.— Porque tres veces es mi límite.

Dejé que se acostará en la cama y con su pecho sobre el colchón, agarré su cadera para elevarla mientras me ponía de rodillas y colocaba sus muslos sobre los míos. Empecé a moverme lentamente, inclinándome hacia él para dejarle besos en su espalda, sin embargo, nuevamente necesitaba ir más rápido, por lo que no me contuve.

Mientras tanto Louis apretaba fuertemente el borde de la cama volviendo a respirar agitadamente, ya que eso era mucho para su cuerpo, demasiado placer junto en una sola noche después de mucho tiempo. Y aún cuando no creía poder correrse una tercera vez, su pene volvía a endurecerse.

Esta vez ya no creía poder seguir aguantando más tiempo, mis embestidas se volvieron más erráticas y descontroladas, por lo que cuando sentí otra vez la entrada de Louis contraerse con fuerza, eyaculé. Moviéndome lentamente hasta acabar.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras todavía podía sentir los hermosos espasmos de placer recorrer todo el cuerpo de Louis.

—¿Amor? —Lo llamé, pero al no recibía ninguna respuesta.

Salí con cuidado de su cuerpo y le di la vuelta, encontrándolo con los ojos cerrados— ¿Louis? —Busqué su pulso, pero solo se había agotado.— Perdóname, amor. —Besé su frente, acariciando suavemente su mejilla—. Vamos a tener que volver hacerlo todos los días para que te acostumbres.

  
—Pero ahora no... Estoy... muy cansado... —murmuró Louis con los ojos cerrados.

—Lo sé, corazón. Sin embargo, ahora tengo que bañarte —le dije quitándole las medias rojas.

—Yo... solo quiero... dormir...

—Lo sé, pero en la mañana vas a culparme por dormir sucio. Vamos, mi vida.

—No... duerme... —Louis levantó un poco su mano.

Me levanté y cargue a Louis conmigo para llevarlo al baño y lavarlo, por suerte eso no me llevo más de veinte minutos para dejarnos limpios. Aunque Louis pasó la mayor parte del tiempo dormido.

Otra vez lo cargué en mis brazos y lo llevé a la habitación de huéspedes, mañana iba a cambiar las sábanas de nuestra pieza, ahora yo también quería dormir.

Quité algunas almohadas y levanté las frazadas de la cama para arroparlo, acostándome a su lado y volviéndonos a cubrir con las mantas, sintiendo a Louis apegarse a mí.

—Te amo —murmuré en su cabeza, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—También te amo, mi amor —respondió Louis, logrando que sonriera de pura felicidad.

Sin duda Louis es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, no podía permitirme perderlo fácilmente, debía aprovechar cada segundo a su lado.

Tal vez mañana vaya a comprar otro traje, quizás de enfermera o de porrista, o de sirvienta sexy... U otro de profesora... Será mejor que dejé de pensar en estas cosas antes de que de la vuelta a Louis y lo vuelva a coger por detrás... Aunque esa idea no sonaba tan mal...

  
_**FIN.** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El final.

_**Amor.** _

  
—Que frío está haciendo. —Cerró la puerta del auto y le puso la alarma.

—Te dije que te pusieras una campera más gruesa.

—Para qué, si puedo hacer esto. —Harry envolvió a Louis con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.— Mi calefactor personal.

—¿Te gusta abrazarme, verdad? —le preguntó Louis con una sonrisa mientras seguían caminando.— Y tú serías mi calefactor personal.

—Amo abrazarte y decirles a todos que eres mío. Solo mío —Le dió un beso a su mejilla—. Mira, ya llegamos. —Se detuvieron frente al centro comercial.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo acá?

—Mañana nos vamos de viaje y pensé que sería bueno comprar algo antes. —Agarró la mano de Louis mientras se colocaba a su lado.

—¡Calcetines rojos! —exclamó Louis al mismo tiempo que se soltaba de Harry y se acercaba a una vitrina donde se mostraba un maniquí que vestía unos boxers y calcetines rojos.

Pero Harry se detuvo y desvío la vista hacia la tienda que estaba al frente, el lugar donde compró el vestido y las medias rojas de Louis.

—¿Harry? —preguntó extrañado Louis al no verlo a su lado, en cambio seguía donde lo dejó, pero mirando una tienda de lenceria de mujer, entonces se acercó a su novio.

  
—¿Sabes? Ahí fue donde te compre el vestido y las medias —dijo Harry acercándose a la tienda.

  
—Eres un pervertido, ahora sé qué quieres empacar para el viaje —le dijo Louis cuando estuvo a su lado viendo lo que hay detrás de la vidriera.

—Yo sé que así me amas. ¿Quieres entrar? —le preguntó Harry con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Ahora? —cuestionó Louis con nerviosismo.

—Vamos, por favor —dijo Harry poniendo ojitos tristes.

—Que tramposo eres. Sabes que odio verte triste —dijo Louis refunfuñando—. Bien, entremos. —Entró seguido de Harry.

—Que buen novio eres —dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras entraba a la tienda detrás de su novio.

—Muy buenas tardes mi nombre e... ¡Oh! Tú eres el chico de la anterior vez, ¿cómo estás? ¿A tu novia le gusto el vestido y las medias? —preguntó sonriente.

—Ehh... Sí, si le gustaron —dijo Harry nervioso mientras sentía la mirada de su novio taladrarlo la cabeza—. De hecho por esa razón lo traje a él —dijo mientras atraía a Louis hacía si agarrándolo por los hombros.

—¡Ooh! —La joven miró a Louis—. ¿También quieres algo en especifico o prefieres mirar? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Bueno... yo... no sé... —Louis no sabía que decirle a esa chica.

—¿Tiene trajes de enfermera? —le preguntó Harry a la joven.

—Ehh... Sí, si tenemos —dijo extrañada la chica, ya que pensó que el chico de ojos azules compraría algo para su novia y que por eso lo había traído aquí—. Siganme por favor. —Empezó a caminar.

—¿Cómo que novia? —preguntó Louis enojado.

—Solo fue una pequeña mentira blanca, no le hace daño a nadie —le respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

—A mí me h—Louis fue cortado.

—¿Qué tal esté? —les preguntó la joven que se puso detrás de un mostrador—. Es un hermoso conjunto de un top y su falda.

—¿No tiene uno que sea entero? —Siguió respondiendo Harry.

—Ehh... —Miró a Harry y después a Louis.— Sí, sí los tengo —les respondió sacando otro, mientras Louis le daba un codazo a Harry.

—No seas tonto —le murmuró Louis por lo bajo—. Yo no te dije que estaba de acuerdo en esto.

—Esté también es hermoso, sus botones son flores de cerezo —Le mostró uno de una pieza—. ¿A tu novia le gustan así? —le preguntó explícitamente a Louis.

—Ehh... —Louis estaba completamente perdido.

—¿No tiene otro? —le preguntó Harry mirando con ojo crítico el entero mientras Louis quería golpearse la cabeza con la mano, o mejor, golpear a su novio.

—¿Otro? —preguntó nerviosa la vendedora mientras miraba a uno y después a otro—. ¿Puedo preguntarles algo? —Se acercó un poco más a ellos.

—Claro —le respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

—¿Ustedes... —Harry y Louis también se acercaron más a ello—... comparten la misma novia?

—...

—...

—...

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Louis ante la sorpresa de esa pregunta.

_Creí que nos preguntaría si eramos novios_ , pensó Louis medio ofendido y aliviado.

Sin embargo, Harry solo se reía ante esa pregunta.

—Perdón, tal vez no debí preguntarles eso, lo siento. —Se disculpó la vendedora.

—No, está bien —le respondió Harry deteniendo su risa—. También es mi culpa por haberte mentido. En realidad no tengo novia —le sonrió.

—¿Entonces, los trajes... para quién es? —le preguntó confundida.

—Son para mi novio —le afirmó.

—¿Su novio? —Parecía sorprendida—. ¿Y usted? —le preguntó a Louis.

—Bueno... —Louis miró a Harry.

—De hecho, esté hermoso chico que ves acá es mi novio. —Harry abrazó a Louis por detrás.

—Eso significa que los trajes... ¿son para usted? —preguntó la vendedora asombrada.

—Sí... —dijo Louis mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzado.

—En ese caso... —La vendedora quitó los trajes que había sacado y se dio la vuelta. Louis pensó que ya no los iba a atender, entristeciéndose un poco por ello, mientras Harry al ver así a su novio tomó su mano dispuesto a irse de ahí, pero la vendedora sorpresivamente se dio la vuelta— ¡Esté te quedará mucho mejor! —Había descolgado uno de los trajes que estaban en la pared.

—...

—...

—¿Qué les pasa? ¿No les gusta? —les preguntó la vendedora— Yo creo que esté resaltará mucho más tu figura —les sonrió, mostrando un vestido rojo, con bordes blancos y botones de rosas blancas.

—¿No te molesta? —cuestionó Harry con cautela, no quería que su novio pase malos tratos, jamás se lo permitiría.

—¿A mí? Por supuesto que no. Tengo un hermano gay y el también tiene un lindo novio como el tuyo. De vez en cuando ellos también vienen aquí a comprar, así que tengo cierta experiencia en estos casos. Por eso creo que esté te quedará muy bien.

—¿No tiene uno que se abra por el costado y no por el medio? —Harry miró el vestido rojo.

—Bueno, sí —Sacó otro que viene con un cierre al costado—. ¿Qué tal esté?

—A mí me gusta más el anterior.

—Llevaremos ambos —afirmó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Claro, además, uno viene con unos bonitos brazaletes y su sombrero, el otro con unas medias largas blancas con bordes rojos y su collar de una rosa —Guardo todo en una bolsa de papel muy bonito—. Con esté ticket pague en Caja y ahí le entregaran su compra.

—Muchas gracias. —Harry le agarró el ticket.

—Oh, esperen —les llamó—, cuando quieran pueden volver y yo los atenderé con mucho gusto.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta, gracias. —Harry agarró la mano de su novio.

Al salir de la tienda, Louis vio la tienda del frente por un segundo para después tomar la mano de Harry y salir del Centro Comercial para volver a casa.

| • ~ ° ~ • |

—¿Sabes que no sé hacer masajes en los pies, verdad? —Harry le preguntó a Louis mientras tocaba sus pies tratando de masajearlo.

—Ya lo sé, pero me gusta lo que haces y que me toques los pies —respondió Louis mientras estaba acostado a lo largo del sofa con sus pies sobre los muslos de su novio—. ¿Qué quieres ver?No está dando nada bueno en la tele.

—Apaga esa cosa, te tengo una sorpresa —Harry se giró a un costado del sofá mientras Louis apagaba el televisor y se sentaba mejor en el sofá—. Toma. —Le dió bolsa de papel de regalo, el cual Louis la abrió ansioso.

—Harry, pero... ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? —Del interior sacó unos calcetines y boxers rojos. Los que vio en el maniquí.

—En realidad, los compré hace un tiempo, junto con el vestido y las medias rojas. Ese iba a ser mi plan B de escape, en caso de que no te gustarán las medias y el vestido, pero al final los olvidé en mi auto y no me acordé de ellos hasta que tú los viste en el centro comercial, lo siento.

  
—¡Harry, te amo tanto! —Louis se abalanzó hacia el cuello de su novio para abrazarlo—. Eres el mejor novio que alguien pueda tener. —Le dio un beso en los labios— ¿Sabes qué? Voy a ir a probármelos. —Se separó de su novio y empezó a correr hacia las escaleras— ¡Quiero que en diez minutos subas a la habitación! —Le gritó cuando ya estaba casi al final de ellas.

Mientras Harry solo sonreía y se acomodaba mejor en el sofá para descansar un poco.

Todo por ver feliz a su novio.

| • ~ ° ~ • |

Diez minutos después Harry se levanto del sofá empezando a caminar hacía las escaleras. Fue una espera tortuosa imaginando lo que su novio estaría haciendo arriba.

Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a su habitación, respiró profundamente antes de entrar, su imaginación había hecho estragos con él.

Apenas había tocado el pomo de la puerta cuando Louis la abrió de golpe y sorpresivamente.

Se quedó pasmado al ver a su novio usar el traje de enfermera que Harry había elegido. Pero cuando al fin reaccionó, lo abrazó levantándolo en el aire, Louis rodeó la cintura de Harry con sus piernas mientras reía felizmente y entraban a su habitación.

Después de todo ahí solo vivían ellos dos. Solo eran Harry y Louis...

—Te amo tanto —Harry lo abrazó más fuerte—. Tú eres el mejor novio que alguien pueda tener. —Harry no quería soltarlo jamás.— ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? Creí que te probarías los...

  
—Calcetines rojos —Completó Louis—. Sí, yo también lo pensé, pero cuando llegué aquí y vi las compras que hicimos, creí que a ti no te gustaría esperar tanto para que me los pruebe, a pesar de que nos vamos mañana —dijo Louis sonriendo, mientras subía sus manos desde la base de su cuello hasta su nuca para enredar sus dedos en las hebras de su novio y masajearlo—. Además, yo tampoco podía esperar.

Harry solo pudo besarlo con fuerza y pasión, caminando lentamente hacia la cama con Louis en sus brazos, recostándolo después mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas.

—Te amo tanto. —Harry lo besaba profundamente, explorando cada centímetro dentro su boca.

Colocó sus manos entre ambos cuerpos masajeando todo cuanto podía, pasó por los costados de su cuerpo buscando el cierre de su vestido para bajarlo y colar sus manos dentro.

Se separó de Louis luego de unos minutos para admirarlo mejor y sacarse la remera que tenía puesta. Quitó el vestido de Louis por completo y bajó a repartirle besos sobre su pecho y su vientre.

Louis gemía y suspiraba entre jadeos colocando uno de sus pies en la entrepierna de su novio para frotarlo y sentir lo duro que estaba. Harry siguió bajando su boca entre suspiros al sentir el pie de su novio estimularlo.

Finalmente, Harry le quitó las medias y la ropa interior a su amado para liberar su pene de su prisión. Lo agarró con una mano mientras le daba besos suaves a la cabeza y pasaba la lengua por los alrededores, metiéndolo dentro su boca para chuparlo.

Unos minutos después Harry lo soltó para terminar de quitarse los pantalones junto con su ropa interior y sus zapatillas. Se sentía tan bien ser libre, miró a su novio acercarse a él y agarrar su pene para chuparlo.

Harry agarró la cabeza de Louis, acariciando su cabello suavemente, pero no podía resistir por mucho tiempo más. Lo jaló para alejarlo y volver a recostarlo en su cama.

Buscó el lubricante y lo untó en sus dedos, esparciéndolo también por el pene de Louis y su ano. Rozando con sus dedos alrededor del lugar.

—Ahh... Harry... —Amaba los gemidos de su novio, quería oir más de ellos. Metí lentamente mi dedo anular mientras mi otra mano masturbaba a Louis para ayudarlo a relajarse.

Metí un segundo dedo al sentirlo más suelto mientras dejaba besos en su vientre. Aumenté la velocidad de ambas manos, pero ralentice mis dedos para meter un tercer dedo y volver a estimularlo.

—A...mor... no... aguan... —Louis agarró la mano que lo masturbaba para detenerlo mientras se corría estrepitosamente.

Harry lo miró con una fascinación extrema, pero es que verlo laxo en la cama, con la respiración agitada y su semen por todo su estómago era un espectáculo fascinante.

Agarró lentamente a su novio para colocarlo bocabajo mientras Harry abría sus piernas y se colocaba en medio de ellas, levantando su trasero. Tomó su miembro y lo dirigió hacia la entrada de Louis para meterlo de una sola estocada.

—¡AHH! — Louis gritó levantando la cabeza sintiendo las manos de su novio en su cadera mientras lo penetraba con fuerza.— Ahh... ahh... mhm... —Bajó nuevamente la cabeza apretando con fuerza el edredón bajo sus dedos.

Era el cielo, la gloria estar así. Harry siguió moviéndose con rapidez mientras veía a su novio estremecerse y sentía su interior temblar.

—Harry... ahhh... ya no... ahh... puedo... mhm...

Su novio aún podía continuar, pero no quería hacerle daño, por lo que apresuró más sus movimientos para acabar rápido.

—¡HARRY! —Louis se vino con fuerza, apretando su interior, pero aún faltaba que su novio terminará, por lo que siguió moviéndose hasta acabar dentro suyo.

Harry siguió moviéndose lentamente hasta detenerse y pasar sus manos por el trasero de su novio y su cintura.

—... Aún... puedo sentirte... dentro —Louis llevó una de sus manos hasta su bajo vientre.

—Louis... vas hacer que quiera volver a joderte. —Mi miembro seguía duro dentro suyo.

—Hazlo... vuelve a correrte dentro de mí... —Harry no pudo decirle que no a esos ojos brillosos, ese cabello revuelto y esa carita sonrojada.

  
—Date la vuelta, amor. —Está vez quería hacerlo viendo su rostro, por lo que salí de su interior para que se acomodará mejor.

—¿Pasa algo, amor? —Louis colocó sus manos en las mejillas de su novio para atraerlo hacia sí.

—Estaba pensando en lo hermoso que eres y lo afortunado que soy al estar contigo.

—Yo soy el afortunado por tener tu amor. —Louis dejó suaves besos en su rostro.

Harry comenzó a besarlo con lentitud mientras volvía a alinearse en su entrada y se introducía en él, está vez disfrutando cada centímetro de su interior.

Ahora todo era más calmado y lento, con besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo, disfrutándose y amándose el uno al otro. Ninguno quería estar en otro lado, ese es su lugar feliz.

Hacer el amor se sentía tan bien, ser uno con la persona que más amas este universo, definitivamente ya no estarían más tiempo separados el uno del otro. Tenían que tener fines de semana juntos.

Llegar nuevamente al orgasmo no les tomó mucho tiempo, sentían placer en cada nervio de su cuerpo.

—¿Louis? ¿Amor, estás bien? —Harry siguió repartiendo besos por su rostro.

—Sí... sí... solo dame un... momento...

—Te amo, mi vida.

—Yo te amo más, mi amor —Louis enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Debemos comprar más trajes.

—Claro que sí —Harry besó sus labios—. ¿Y? ¿Estás listo para otra ronda?

—¿No te cansas? —preguntó Louis acomodando la almohada bajo su cabeza.

—¿De ti? Nunca... Eres tan irresistible... Tan hermoso... Sería estúpido si me cansara de ti y yo no soy estúpido.

—Dame diez minutos y después seguimos. —Louis cerró los ojos para descansar un poco.

  
—Amor, te estás durmiendo.

—N... o...

—¿Cariño? ¿Cielo? Ya se durmió —Harry le dió un beso en su naricita mientras lo veía dormir, salió lentamente de él para acostarse a su lado y atraerlo hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza.— Te amo más que a mi propia vida, Louis. Duerme bien. —Me acomodé con él.

—También... te amo... que... vida... no me... dejes... —Habló Louis dormido.

—Jamás. —Harry le dió un último beso antes de dormir.

¿Cómo iba dejar a su Louis? ¿O cómo su Louis iba a dejar a su Harry?

Sería el horror.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
